Compulsion
by Kimmi Volturi
Summary: He liked to think of himself as the Master Strategist but in actuality he was the Master Manipulator. No one in the vampire world knows what kind of sick and twisted game that he is truly playing. He thinks he's untouchable; but as the saying goes, "pride goes before destruction, a haughty spirit before the fall". He's about to be cut down to size! Rated M for Language and Lemons!


**Compulsion**

_**Compulsion:**__ "a strong , usually irresistible impulse to perform an act, especially one that is irrational or contrary to one's will".( , n.d.)_

**Warning: The following story does not follow the Twilight series verbatim and is very OOC. However, that's what I like. We already know what happens in the real stories because they were beautifully written by the Queen herself, Stephanie Meyers. If you have a problem with nontraditional pairings and a sort of alternate universe I suggest you don't read it. My stories will never have Bella paired with Edward or Jake paired with Renesmee. Although, other pairs may remain the same. So read if you want, or don't if you want. It's your choice. Leave me a review and tell me what you think! Peace and Love!-Kimmi Vultori**

**P.S. The main pairing in this story is Bella/Caius but they are not the main characters. You will see a little Edward/Bella but just a little. For all intents and purposes the main character is Aro.**

**P.P.S. This is my first Fanfiction story.**

**Chapter One**

**Background**

He is known by many names and likes to think of himself in many different ways. Who is the real Aro Vultori? To the vampire world at large, he is the forerunner and leader of the ruling class of vampires housed in the glorious city of Volterra, Italy. He is the maker and enforcer of laws that govern the vampire world. He is beneath no one and above all. To the other two rulers, Caius and Marcus Volturi, he is a brother in arms and a confidant. To Sulpicia Vultori, he is her very reason for immortal existence. To the Volturi Guard, he is a Master and object of worship. You will often see guards vying to prove their loyalty and worth to Master Aro. Those he deems to be worthy receive the highest of honor, prestige, wealth, among other things.

Aro likes to think of himself as the _Master Strategist_ but in actuality, he is the _Master Manipulator. _The vampire world is only privy to what he wants them to know. He walks with an air of regality and nobility that has been unrivaled even by the kings and queens of the human world of the past and present. He is elusive at best and no one to date has been able to figure out the complex puzzle that is Aro Vultori. On the surface he seems to lay all of his cards on the table for the greater good of vampire society. However, that couldn't be further from the truth. It may seem as though SECRECY is the name of the game to keep mere humans from finding out that mythical creatures do in fact go "bump in the night" so to speak; but vampire society has no idea what kind of game they are indeed truly playing.

Everyone knows that with just one touch Master Aro can read every thought that a person has ever had throughout their human and vampire life. That knowledge is merely surface deep. When he awoke to this life a few millennia ago, he was given three gifts which was simply unheard of at the time and to date for various reasons that we will uncover later. Although scary; the fact that with just one touch he can read every thought that a person has had over the span of their life, it is by far the safest of the three gifts. His second gift is very dangerous. With a simple touch he doesn't only gain your most precious, intimate, and sacred thoughts, he also gains your powers. That's right you've guessed it! Aro Vultori also possesses the gift of absorption. Absorbing the gift doesn't diminish the power of the possessor in general. Once the gift has been absorbed by Master Aro, the possessor is unable to use said gift on him unbeknownst to them. His third and most dangerous gift is also his most powerful and the reason why if known, he should be destroyed.

This gift is simply diabolical and dastardly. With just a single thought, Master Aro has the ability to get them to do whatever he wants. All he has to do is focus on someone or a group of people (human and/or vampire) in his mind and the seed is planted. What's even worse is the fact that the person doesn't even know that the impulses and desires that they are feeling are not their own. No one should be forced to do something against their own free will. Master Aro thinks differently. He uses this gift the most and it is the reason that he has been the leader of the vampire world since the Volturi's inception. The other two leaders are merely pawns and figureheads in Aro's sick and twisted games. None of the vampires in existence today have any idea that they are all under Aro's **power of compulsion**. No vampire that exists today is free from this gift. No one except Master Aro.

So I ask again. Who is Aro Volturi? I personally think that he is sick and twisted as I am able to see inside of his mind. He loves no one. He makes rules and decisions that are solely based upon his wants and desires. He destroys lives and reaks havoc simply because he can. (Although, I think he may be a little bored due to the fact that he has lived for so long.) You may have a different opinion as you try to navigate through the muddy and murky waters of the mind of Aro Volturi.

**The Meeting**

"Master Aro, I must impress upon you that what I have seen is of the utmost importance. It could destroy life as we know it. There is a..."

Before she could utter another word, he was in front of her looking deeply into her frightened eyes as they glazed over into another vision. He didn't need to touch her to know what she was thinking or seeing. Upon their first meeting, he had already absorbed her power along with another. He could now read her thoughts and see into her visions with perfect clarity unbeknownst to her or her "brother" without so much as a brush of his finger tips. He only used the "touch"as a form of show and to absorb powers of those new to this life. What he saw did not disturb him. She was not the first person to relay this message or to have this vision. She was unaware of the fact that she was not his only seer. He had more in more ways than one but it was a fact that only he knew. He had already conjured the perfect plan. He was always a few steps ahead of everyone as they were only existing in whatever form of existence he deemed fit.

As she continued to stare off into space he began to rub his hands up and down her petite shoulders in a calming and placating way although she found it rather soothing. Her eyes came back into focus and she stared into the eyes of her Master. She was not a part of the Volturi Guard but like everyone else, was still not immune to his power of compulsion.

She knew what he needed and knew what he wanted. She began to unbuckle his belt and to unzip his pants in a fast and fluid motion that could only be accomplished by the the stealthiness and grace of a vampire. Her mouth began to pool with venom as all of Aro's 10 inches sprang to life. Although not talked about, it is a known fact that Aro is a sucker for fellatio and anyone who wants to get on his good side should keep that in mind.

On impulse, she gently grabbed her Master's thick cock as he guided it into her wet, icy cavern. She began her ministrations in a slow and sensual way alternating between sucking and stroking his length in order to yield the most oral pleasure. She was on a mission to please her Master and she knew just how he liked had other plans. He grabbed the back of her spiky hair covered head and began to pound in rapid succession at an inhuman speed. She hallowed out her mouth and elongated her jaw in order to accommodate her Master properly. Sex in whatever form or capacity for Aro was always rough and animalistic in nature. It was never about intimacy. Even with his own mate, Sulpicia he was dominant and rough. Love and romance were two words that were not found in this king's vocabulary. To Aro, love was a sign of weakness and vulnerability that would only get you killed. He had witnessed it too many times with his own eyes. It didn't matter to him that he had caused the majority of the deaths orchestrated, he never wanted to be put into a position of vulnerability and love did just that. In his mind he was too suave and strong for such a weak emotion. To him, sex was simply about pleasure and release. A pleasure that he received regularly from whomever he wanted at the time. Mates didn't matter to him as he was only loyal to himself.

As he continued to pound into the little pixy's mouth, he removed every thought except for one as he enjoyed his second most favorite of all pastimes. Oral sex was only second to world domination. The only sounds that could be heard in the room were the delicious slurping noises of pure ecstasy that were coming from the mouth of one Alice Cullen; and the grunts and moans of a very pleased Vultori King who just had one thought on his mind, "_Damn it feels good to be Master Aro Vultori". _

**Somewhere Else in the Castle...**

Marcus Volturi sat in his grand study filing papers and reflecting upon his day. It was his job to examine the bonds of mates in order to determine if they were indeed meant for one another. He wasn't exactly sure why it was important but Aro assured everyone with the backing of Carlisle Cullen that vampires who found their true mates sooner rather than later settled better in this new life than the ones who didn't. He found this statement to be rather odd but with Aro there was no arguing. Once he made a statement, ruling, or even the tiniest of suggestion it brook no argument. It became law and everyone shortly were in agreement. He found the task to be meddlesome on a subject that was supposed to be rather intimate but Aro insisted and now it had become an unwritten law. All he knew was that vampires from around the world would come to have their bonds examined with the person they felt an attraction to, to ensure that it was in fact their "true" mate. As he pondered, he didn't even remember how he happened upon his office. All he remembered was he was drawn to the gardens in a hidden, unused part of the castle. He would always find himself wandering in this direction.

The garden used to be a place filled with warmth and life with lush greenery, a coy pond, and a water fall that was soothing and refreshing. The garden was home to some of the most sought after and beautiful flowers giving off a sweet fragrance that could only be described as aroma therapy. The garden was perfectly hidden in a glorious alcove that was larger than most and the sun would hit it just right making the most picturesque scene. With the sound of the waterfall, the deliciously smelling flowers, the sounds of birds chirping, it also provided an ambiance of romance for lovers who happened upon it. It was in fact the most favorite spot of Lady Didyme Volturi who was only but a distant memory now. She and Marcus spent countless days and hours just basking intimately in the marvelous wonders the garden had to offer. It was considered to be their "secret" spot. When life at the castle became too monotonous or unbearable, the garden would act as a place of retreat and refuge just for them. They ruled this place to be off limits. Anyone who happened upon their secret garden would feel the wrath of Master Marcus Volturi.

As the cliche goes, "all good things must come to an end". Something evil and treacherous happened in the garden a fact that is unknown by everyone except for Aro Volturi. It happened long ago as Didyme was waiting for Marcus to join her for a romantic picnic in the gardens. Yes, even vampires have picnics. Instead of human food, they would enjoy goblets filled with blood mixed with wine as Marcus would play music for Lady Didyme while she serenaded him with song. She would lay lovingly in his lap while he stroked her hair listening to the glorious sounds of his voice as he recited some of the most romantic original pieces of poetry.

While she was waiting she heard a noise. She called out to her lover but no one answered. This did not alarm her as she and Marcus were the only ones to visit the gardens or so she thought...

She heard the noise again. "Marcus, darling is that you"? Still no answer. "Marcus, I know your there I can hear you. Are we playing a game?" Still no answer. She thought that Marcus was sneaking up on her in a playful way as he has done in the past. Sometimes while she waited she would be so engrossed in reading a book or in humming a tune while reading a book that she didn't focus on Marcus approaching her. He would move her luxuriously long dark her off of her shoulder and begin to pepper kisses down her neck. This would soon lead to a heated love making session that lasted for hours that left them spent for the rest of the day. However, this day was different.

"Marcus, I'm waiting"! She called out seductively again as she closed her eyes anticipating the feel of his kisses. She felt someone approach but would find out too late that it was not her lover. The intruder ran his fingers through her hair in a soothing and sensual manner. "Ohhh Marcus, I've been waiting for you all day to end your meeting with Aro". However, when she opened her eyes she was shocked to be staring in the eyes of...

"DEMETRI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? IF MARCUS FINDS OUT IT WILL BE THE END OF YOU! UNHAND ME THIS INSTANCE!" Before she could react properly, Demetri reached down and pulled her head from her shoulders. He made quick work of her twitching body and threw the pieces in the fire he created shortly after. As the flames blazed high inside of the alcove, he removed Master Marcus' cape that he had been wearing for this mission and tossed it into the fire as well.

On the subject of Lady Didyme's demise, there was only one person who knew the truth. Not even poor Demetri was aware. Although Demetri committed the heinous act, he was not the person who orchestrated her murder.

It was no secret that Didyme was the apple of Marcus' eye and she truly felt that the sun rose and set with Marcus' smile. They were perfect for each other and their love was simply magical. One encounter in their presence was contagious. It made you want to go out and find your true love. It is said that those who have experienced true love feel as though they can achieve and conquer anything. As the saying goes, "love conquers all". Pure love gives life to the recipient and can brighten the darkest of hearts and souls. It is something to be celebrated and treasured once you encounter it.

No one was affected more by the purity of their love than Aro. He saw the joy that they brought to each other. He saw how they brightened the castle and made everything come to life with just being in their presence. He also saw that they were unable to be controlled and manipulated. True love is the antidote to compulsion. Marcus and Didyme were not under his power once they claimed each other as mates.

It didn't matter to Aro that Didyme was his flesh and blood. It didn't matter to him that his brother would be crushed with the absence of his true love. The only thing that mattered was that their love was a hindrance to his ultimate plan of destruction and domination. He overheard Marcus and Didyme talking about leaving the castle as they no longer wanted to rule but to travel and enjoy the rest of their lives together away from everyone else.

This was something that Aro simply would not tolerate! Defiance was treason. They did not ask for permission to leave and Aro needed Marcus for his gift more so than his own sister. So he orchestrated the perfect plan in his mind. One that would not come back on him or so he thought at the time. He would later find out that wasn't the case.

Although unaware to the perpetrator of his mission, Demetri was chosen for his second gift that he had no knowledge of. Aro would only allow his subjects to know of one gift that they possessed if they possessed more than one. He was able to harness other gifts without their knowledge. No one but him needed to know all of the details. This made them more vulnerable and easier to control. Demetri's second gift made him a deadly weapon and a huge asset to Aro. Demetri has no known traceable scent. No one smells him coming. That is how he was able to trick Lady Didyme.

Under compulsion, he went into Marcus' chambers and retrieved one of his cloaks while the Masters were in a meeting being housed in Aro's private office. The office is soundproof so no one can hear what is going on inside of the office as well as outside of the office. Once he had the cloak he slipped into the area where the gardens were located to complete his mission. The other guards were unaware as they were either training, out on a mission, or strategically planted by Aro in another part of the castle.

Once the deed was done Aro wiped the memory from Demetri's mind as well as from Marcus' mind. Demetri has no recollection of ever killing Lady Didyme and Marcus has no recollection of Lady Didyme ever existing. Oh but Aro was so off based with Marcus. Once a vampire has encountered their true love and they have accepted and completed the bond and marking, you cannot erase them from the surviving mate's mind completely. The whisper and ghost of the love is still there.

Marcus sees the mating mark on his neck but doesn't know why it's there. It tingles every time he touches it and he becomes sad but he doesn't know why. He always finds himself wandering in the direction of the gardens but doesn't understand why. He doesn't know that the ghost and whispers of the love that he shared with his true mate is calling him there. Didyme's very ashes are calling him there. Hope is calling him there. Will he ever make it?

Aro has made it so that every time Marcus finds himself wandering to the gardens, he winds up back in his office with no memory of how he got there. So he does what he always does when he's there. He files papers and traces bonds of his subjects to see if they are indeed mated.

I know you have questions at this point. Why does Marcus examine bonds searching for true mates if Aro doesn't want true mates to come together? Ha, the answer lies in Jane and Alec. It is known that Jane can create an illusion of pain in your mind where you feel as though you are literally burning to death. What is unknown is the fact that she can plant false memories, feelings, and thoughts into another's mind. It was once described that Alec's gift was the antidote to Jane's illusion of pain. However, his other gift works in sync with her unknown gift. Unbeknownst to Alec, he has the power to manipulate and mute mating bonds. It works differently than Chelsea's gift. She can break emotional ties except for "true" mates. Alec can't break the bond but he can mute it if the bonding and marking has not already taken place.

So once Didyme's murder was complete, under compulsion, all vampires from around the world started appearing before the Kings. Those who had already found their true mate and completed the bonding and marking were slaughtered for false crimes created by Aro. He was able to harness Jane's gift to plant false memories, thoughts, and feelings to cover his tracks of execution. Those who hadn't already completed the bonding and marking or who hadn't found their true mates, had their bonds muted by Alec's power with no knowledge to them.

So to answer your question, no one to date is with their true mate except for Aro Vultori. That's right. The conniving, backstabbing, and ruthless bastard ensured that no one but him thus far has found their true mate. However, it isn't all roses and sunshine for Lady Sulpicia and Master Aro. On the contrary, he used Alec's gift to mute his bond before he claimed his mate. He didn't mute hers so she feels the full weight of the mating bond. She is totally head over heels in love with Aro and would do anything for him. She is loving and faithful and even loyal to him. Their love is one-sided. Aro feels an attraction to her but not pure love. Since his bond is muted, he doesn't feel the desire to be loyal and to please her only. That is how he is able to do what he wants with a clear conscience. Unfair, I know. It is even a little ridiculous, but that's just Aro.

End of Chapter one. Let me know what you think. If you think I should continue let me know or if I should just stop writing let me know. thanks.


End file.
